Sierra
Sierra Skyze is one of the two co-hosts for the TDB Aftermath show, along with Alejandro. Summary Sierra became a devout fan of Total Drama Island when it first aired, and was determined to learn about all of the contestants, especially Cody, who she developed an overpowering crush over. She began her crusade after TDI ended and gathered all the information she could on all the contestants. Due to lack of money, she could not go out personally, so she created the largest blog and websites about the contestants. This caused her to miss the auditions for TDB, but the producers recognized her talents in gathering information, and requested her to host the Bus of Losers Aftermath, in which she could interview those voted off. This excited her to no end, and she eagerly accepted. The producers were hoping she would become a gossip reporter like the famous Blaineley, but Sierra was not for slandering or hurting anyone. She wanted to meet the TD people, new and old, and get to know them all. As a lover of pairings, both canon and fanon, she was there to talk to those who were still dating, and those who were single now. She has been, almost forcefully, Owen's source of comfort during his grief over breaking up with Izzy. Sierra remains unaware of her co-host, Alejandro, having nothing but the most wicked intentions. She is the'' yin to Alejandro's ''yang, and will continue to praise and love the contestants. She has also taken to sneaking into Cody's room when he's not there to go through his possessions. Contest Sierra debuted in the first aftermath show along with Alejandro, interviewing the first five losers in Duncan's Bus of Losers. While Alejandro subtly antagonized them, she was all niceness to them. Sierra was introduced into the contest in Challenge 12, the Dirigible Race. She luckily wound up on the same team as Cody, sending her into fan girl hysteric fits of delight. Even if she spent most of the time hugging Cody, she also helped her team to win a couple of challenges. She also revealed that Chris was part of a boy band named Fame Town, forgetting for a moment that she was being recorded and watched by thousands of people. When the challenge was over, she had to see how Eva, whose team had just won, took Cody to a romantic blimp cruise. Also, The bus forgot to pick her up, and she was stuck in the stadium. When she was in the cafeteria, brooding about how she won't stand a chance to win Cody's heart against either Eva or Anita, she was approached by Carol, and the two started to talk about their respective unrequited loves. Sierra would return as a guest contestant in the RV Race. She wanted to be in the same team as Cody, but Chris put her in a different team. When the trip started, she shared information about Chirs with her teammates. Trivia *Sierra was accidentally called "Kathie" by Alejandro. This is a joke about how when the first pictures of Sierra appeared for TDWT, she was titled "Kathie"; this confused a lot of fans, who wondered why they'd name a new character so close to the same name as an already existing character. *Sierra has blogs about all twenty-two contestants of TDI. Anita is one of the few contestants aware of them. *Unsurprisingly, she writes Total Drama fanfiction. *Sierra is The19's least favorite contestant. *The19's opinion is not relevant to the purpose of this wiki *Sierra also appears in TDWT: Reducks Redux as a contestant. Related Pages *Cody and Sierra Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Staff